The Reign of the Horned King
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: As the map of known world expands, many find themselves swept up in the wave of change resonating across the globe. However, even in a time of relative peace, storm clouds are on the horizon. Now, a group nations find themselves standing in the shadow of an ancient evil hell bent on their destruction. Will their combined strength be enough to stop this colossal threat?


Spiros slowly stood, picking up his swords with his bloodied hands. He squeezed the grips tightly, not wanting them to slip out of his grasp. His face was covered in dust and grime, his cheek had been sliced open and his legs felt weak, but he staggered forward and put himself between his wife and his adversary.

He snarled and electrified the weapons.

"You…"

…

_This is a message to those who call themselves Kings…_

…

Eugene overlooked a map, covered in tiny flags. He knew little about warfare, and was trying to leave these sorts of decisions to generals. Yet they had called on him to make this decision. Corona was facing annihilation. The Palace itself was crumbling around him and his wife. For a brief moment, his hands started to shake, his eyes widened and dread overcame him.

Then he felt a hand take his, he turned and looked at his wife who gave him a nod of assurance and squeezed his hand.

He nodded quickly and looked back to the map, roguish thoughts filling his head.

Now, he had a plan.

…

_A message to those who call themselves Queens…_

…

Elsa was shaking as she pulled her arm, which she had encased in ice, out of the man who had tried to kill her. The ice around her hand, which resembled a thick blade, was crimson red. She shivered as a breeze rushed in through the open window, its howl nearly masking the sounds of struggle coming from down the hall.

Her eyes widened.

"ANNA!" She shouted running out into the palace halls.

…

_A message to those who would dare challenge me…_

…

Hiccup staggered back and readied his sword as the Wolf advanced on him. Its eyes had the texture of molten lava, fire shot from its nostrils and embers were loosened from its fur by the breeze. The wolf snapped its jaws at the Viking, and sparks flew from its teeth as they collided.

As the Wolf jumped at him, Toothless jumped over Hiccup from behind and crashed into thru beast with a snarl. The two wrestled and fought, rolling off the cliff and falling to a ledge below where Toothless gained the advantage. The dragon opened its jaws and pinned the Wolf to the ground by the neck as he prepared to deliver a kill shot.

…

_This is a declaration of war. Your time in this world is coming to an end. My coronation is near, and I have begun to make the final preparations for such a monumental event. The scales of your dragons will litter my throne room's floor like rose petals. Your bones will become my scepter. Your souls will adorn my crown like petty gems, and the steps leading to my throne will be comprised of the bodies of everyone you love._

_Then, and only then, when you kneel before me asking me to let you join your friends, family and comrades in the next life will I show you mercy. I will grant your pathetic wish and send you on your way._

...

Astrid held Hiccup in her arms, his metal foot twisted and warped. The stump of what was once his right arm wrapped in blood soaked bandages. His face covered in cuts and bruises. His breathing shallow and pained.

Her heart ached upon seeing what had happened to him, and she pulled him closer.

With tears in her eyes she put an ear to his heart and heard a few weak beats before his chest fell silent. She shook her head rapidly, kicking Stormfly in sides in an effort to get the dragon to fly faster before she began trying to restart her love's heart.

Nonononono!" She cried.

"Please you can't…you can't… not you too, please gods please not him too."

She put her ear back onto his chest, but still heard nothing.

"No, no, NO! HICCUP!" She sobbed.

…

_Finally, as the last of you meet my blade, and your final gasps echo across land WILL THE WORLD WILL KNOW THAT MY REIGN HAS BEGUN!"_

…

THE REIGN OF THE HORNED KING

JANUARY 2015


End file.
